The present invention relates to a portable support boom for supporting a load and particularly to a boom which is adaptable to an all terrain vehicle (ATV).
The use of all terrain vehicles has mushroomed in recent years. Generally, many such all terrain vehicles are used for recreational purposes. However, they have increasingly started to find usefulness as vehicles for accessing sites not readily accessible by conventional vehicles such as automobiles. Furthermore, they are increasingly used as utility vehicles by trades people.
Many jobs require that access be had to a location requiring the use of some lifting or hoisting device. Such jobs can include window washing, the picking of fruits such as oranges and apples, the trimming of trees and/or hedges, and/or general repair work around a building. To date, ladders and/or specialized cranes have been used for these purposes.
It would inherently be desirable if there were available a boom type arrangement which is relatively inexpensive and could be utilized with vehicles such as ATVs. Since ATVs are not nearly as expensive as other specialized vehicles, and due to their ready availability, a boom structure which could be used in conjunction with the ATV would find many uses.
Portable support booms for various purposes such as window washing have been known in the art. However, the problems of transport of the same and their stability has limited use of the same.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a boom structure which may be used in conjunction with an all terrain vehicle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided, in combination, an all terrain vehicle which has a frame, a body mounted on the frame, and wheels, and a hoisting device, the hoisting device comprising a hoisting device frame, the hoisting device frame being mounted on first and second ground contacting wheels, first and second stabilizing members extending substantially horizontally outwardly from the hoisting device frame, a ground engaging wheel being mounted on each of the first and second stabilizing members proximate a distal end thereof, at least one attachment member extending rearwardly from the hoisting device frame, the attachment member being secured to an underside portion of the all terrain vehicle, a boom having first and second ends, the first end of the boom being secured to the hoisting device frame, means for raising and lowering the boom, and a device located proximate the second end of the boom. There is also provided means for vertically moving upwardly, with respect to the hoisting device frame, a proximal end of each of the stabilizing members extending from the frame such that the ground engaging wheels on the first and second stabilizing members will be forced into secured contact with the ground and the all terrain vehicle acts as a counterbalance for the boom.
In greater detail, the combination of the present invention may be used in conjunction with any suitable ATV. Many such makes of ATVs are available on the market. The present invention includes, as aforementioned, at least one member extending rearwardly from the hoisting device frame and which is preferably secured to an underside portion of the all terrain vehicle. While many means of securing the member to the all terrain vehicle can be used, it is preferred that there be at least a two point attachment. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there are provided a pair of members extending rearwardly from the hoisting device frame, with a first attachment means comprising a xe2x80x9chandxe2x80x9d which is adapted to seat on a frame portion at one end of the vehicle, with a further attachment being located near the end of the longitudinally extending members. As each all terrain vehicle is different, there may be provided means for adaptors designed for each particular type. Needless to say, such adaptors can be readily removed from the longitudinally extending members such that different adaptors may be employed. Also, the hoisting device may be secured to a suitable portion of the ATV by winch straps and the like. Frequently, the ATV will have a suitable frame structure at the front of the vehicle.
The hoisting device includes suitable wheels for transporting the same. In one particular embodiment, there may be provided a pair of outwardly extending leg support members at the end of which are mounted pneumatic wheels. As mentioned above, a particularly preferred arrangement is one wherein the leg support members are pivotably connected and so may be independently operated for adjustment to uneven terrain.
The hoisting device may also include a pair of stabilizing members which carry wheels thereon and which extend laterally outwardly. Preferably, such members are retractable onto the frame of the hoisting device.
The boom itself may be either a single boom member or alternatively and preferably, is of a telescoping nature to provide for maximum flexibility. Suitable winch means to operate the telescoping boom may be provided.
At the distal end of the boom, there may be provided different attachments conventionally used with booms. For example, one could provide a hook or other type of clamping member depending upon the job for which the boom is employed. In a particularly preferred aspect of the present invention, there is provided a platform structure designed to accept a person thereon. This arrangement would thus allow the user to gain access to otherwise inaccessible spots.
The boom is also preferably rotatable about a central post so as to provide maximum flexibility and permit access to different locations without having to move the ATV and boom structure.
The various drive means utilized with the boom structure of the present invention may be any conventional. The boom structure may include a power means such as one or more batteries which then may drive electric winches and/or cylinders. Alternatively, one could use the power means of the ATV with suitable interfaces. Also, the use of hydraulically driven accessories may be incorporated in the practice of the present invention.